


You're Infuriating

by DedicatedDetectives



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, some tension and some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedicatedDetectives/pseuds/DedicatedDetectives
Summary: Alex and Olivia argue. It's just what they do. But they can't stay mad.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	You're Infuriating

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no good at titles.
> 
> Anyway, I've been brainstorming for the next chapter of They Think They Know Us. But then this happened. I've been watching some older episodes, and I just can't take Alex and Olivia talking.. or standing next to each other. *sigh* They're pretty.
> 
> I don't own these characters; they belong to the lovely SVU writers.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"I told you guys to wait for a warrant. And what did you guys do instead?"

"We got the evidence we needed," Olivia said in a pleading tone, practically running through the halls of the DA's office to keep up with Alex.

"You guys are always doing this," Alex said as they stepped into her office.

"It always solves cases! Someone needed to do SOMETHING for this girl, Alex! No on would help her but us!"

"You all could've blown this case," Alex huffed.

"Okay, so we break some rules to help vics. You always get us out of it," Olivia said, figuring flattery might be her best bet at this point.

"Dammit, Olivia!" Alex snapped. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Olivia remained quiet for a moment, Alex's tone shocking her. Her and Alex always fight. It's what they do. But they never curse at each other. "Alex?"

"Do you ever take a break with your merciless persistence?" Alex said in a softer tone.

Her change in tone signaled to Olivia that she could step closer. This will probably wrap itself up soon.

"Alex, I'm sorry if we made things harder for you. I just did what I thought I had to to help this girl."

"You always do," Alex said back. "It's maddening.. and admirable."

Olivia cocked her head to the side. "Thank you.. I think."

Alex looked at her with an expression Olivia wasn't familiar with. It seemed to be one of admiration. Maybe reverence? Adoration? Awe?

"Just doing my job," Olivia said as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. Her short hair fell in front of her eyes before she swept it back to its floppy yet perfectly kept spot.

"Olivia, you are absolutely infuriating," Alex said, gazing at Olivia as she leaned against the front of her desk. She looked awfully relaxed for the words coming out of her mouth.

"Uh, sorry?" Olivia guessed.

"Absolutely infuriating.. and absolutely infatuating," Alex whispered.

Olivia's eyes widened. That, she was not expecting. Her head spun for a moment. "Alex, I didn't know you.." she trailed off.

"You're fearless. Your compassion is unstoppable. You stand here in front of me, day after day, with your muscles and your outfits, looking like any gay girl's daydream. You're one of the strongest women I know.. And turn me down, I won't be upset. I just couldn't go another day without acknowledging the potential, and the absolute wonder that stands in front of me every day."

Olivia couldn't believe it. "Alex.. Oh my God.." She doesn't move from her spot, trying to process the words she just heard.

"Let me take you out for dinner?"

Olivia moved toward her, slipping a gentle hand in her hair and connecting their lips. Something didn't feel real about the fact that she just kissed Alex Cabot.

"I always thought this was something," Olivia whispered. "How about wine at my place?"


End file.
